


Another Auld Lang Syne

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: John Watson is spending a lonely New Year's Eve in a hotel bar. Sherlock Holmes is also there celebrating with friends. When the detective spots the former Army doctor, there's an instant attraction.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Janine, Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Another Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> I hammered out a little New Year's fic. Enjoy!
> 
> The story's title is the same name of the song by Dan Fogelberg.
> 
> This is for PatPrecieux, who always comments on my stories and writes entertaining Johnlock ones of her own. Happy New Year, and I hope 2020 brings us more stories with our silly boys.

John sat at the corner end of the bar, nursing a whiskey and thinking about how crappy his life currently was. It wasn't bad enough he got shot while serving his country, the injury caused a tremor which ended his surgical career and left him with a psychosomatic leg injury causing a noticeable limp and needing use of cane, no what was worse he came home to find his girlfriend Mary shacking up with his best friend and pregnant with his baby. While Mary and former friend David sheepishly looked on, John hurriedly grabbed his clothes and left. His sister Harry, thankfully now sober and happily married, wired him some money so he could stay in a hotel while waiting for his pension and his housing to come through.

John decided he wasn't going to spend New Year's Eve alone in his room. While he couldn't attend the party in the ballroom because you needed a ticket to go, the bar was open to anyone. So he dressed in the fanciest clothes he had, black slacks, a white button down, red vest with gold buttons, dark jeans, and black loafers, and found a seat in the corner against the wall. The bar wasn't packed, but it was fairly crowded. It also served as a small pub, with tables so people who wanted to eat could. John was waiting on an order of chips. He didn't want to drink on an empty stomach.

"Happy New Year to me," he murmured sadly and took a sip of his drink.

*****

Sherlock was sitting at a table with his friends Molly, her boyfriend Greg, Irene and her girlfriend Janine. The group of five were drinking and having a good time. Sherlock had ditched his family's swanky party (much to the chagrin of his annoying older brother Mycroft) to spend time with the few friends that tolerated him and geninuely liked him.

"Sherl, how about you deduce some of the patrons in here, I know you're itching to," Janine purred, wrapping an arm around Irene, who kissed her on the cheek.

Sherlock smirked. "You read my mind. Hmm, let's see." His blue-green eyes scanned the room. There was the couple sitting by a window who were cheating on their spouses, a young woman sitting alone at the bar who got ditched by her date, numerous couples just celebrating the last day of the year...boring.

Then he spotted John and his heart lurched. A warm, tingly sensation began to spread within his body. The dim lights of the pub made John's blond hair shine like a halo, and his tanned skin simply glowed. 

_Why was this beautiful man alone on New Year's Eve,_ he thought. _Oh._ Yes, it all made sense and he needed to talk to him to make sure he was right.

"Sherlock?" Molly spoke. "You okay?" 

Irene followed his gaze towards the bar. "He's more than okay Molly. I think he's found his date for the evening," she replied with a grin. "Go get him tiger." 

Sherlock didn't hear Irene as he stood up and headed for his beautiful blond man. 

*****

John had just received his second glass of whiskey and his basket of chips when Sherlock slid into the seat beside him. "Would you mind some company?"

John immediately turned to see the face that came with that sexy, smooth baritone and he nearly fell out of his seat. The man was gorgeous, wearing a bespoke black suit that hugged his lean frame perfectly, and a dark purple shirt, two buttons undone, that showed off a pale long neck. Dark, sleek curls framed a face home to the most unique eyes John had seen, model worthy cheekbones, and full pink lips.

John took a sip of his spirit to calm himself down. "Sure."

The bartender approached Sherlock who waved him off. The detective turned to John. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John's eyes widened. "What?"

Sherlock shook his head. The one time he wanted to control his mouth, to try and make normal conversation, and he'd blown it.

Then John laughed. "That obvious huh?"

Sherlock was surprised at his reaction to say the least, and a wave of relief washed over him. "Yes. I noticed your military grade haircut right away, along with your tanned skin but it ends at the wrist, and your cane down on the floor."

John smiled at the handsome stranger. "Very observant. Are you a detective?"

Sherlock nodded. "Consulting detective, only one in the world. I invented the job. I assist the Yard when they're out of their depth, which is all the time."

John laughed again. "I see you're humble too." He popped another chip into his mouth.

Sherlock watched him intently, never realizing something as mundane as eating could be so sexy.

John swallowed and gave Sherlock a quizzical look. "Something on my face?"

Sherlock blushed and John chuckled. "I'm just that attractive yeah?"

"Yes," Sherlock replied without hesitation.

John smiled, a genuine smile in what seemed like ages for him. "Well, thank you. I haven't felt attractive in forever. Let me buy you a drink. What's your pleasure?"

"Bourbon on the rocks."

John called the bartender over to place the order. He turned to Sherlock. "Never did tell you where I served. It was Afghanistan. I was a Captain and a doctor. Name's John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes." He held out his hand.

John took it and seeing Sherlock's large hand in his gave him a shiver, the good kind. Sherlock felt it too. He'd never had this type reaction to touching someone in a long time, not since Victor in uni. But that was a memory long best forgotten. He was living in the present and hoped John would be his future.

The bartender sat the bourbon down in front of Sherlock. John lifted his glass up. "Let's make a toast."

"To what?" Sherlock asked.

"To a happy new year with new beginnings," John answered brightly.

Sherlock held up his glass. "When you say new beginnings, does that include us?"

"It could be," John said coyly.

"Then cheers to new beginnings," Sherlock replied, and, the two clinked glasses.

*****

A group had gathered outside in the chilly air to wait for the fireworks. Sherlock and John were part of the crowd, standing close together. Irene and Janine decided to skip the fireworks to make some of their own back at their flat, and Molly and Greg had met some friends and decided to watch with them, but not before Sherlock introduced them to John. Molly and Greg immediately liked John and hoped he'd be the one for their friend.

*****

Sherlock's watch read 11:59. One minute to midnight and to the start of a promising new year. He could feel the anticipation building in the air.

Soon he could hear people counting down, John among them. 

Ten...nine...eight... 

John was looking at Sherlock, blue eyes glittering like sapphires under the city lights and it took Sherlock's breath away. 

Seven...six...five...

John licked his lips nervously. Would there be a New Year kiss? If it didn't happen he wouldn't be sad, things were happening so fast, but John was never one to take things slow. And Sherlock was definitely interested.

Four...three...two...one...

Before the cries of Happy New Year! rang out, Sherlock pulled John close and kissed him, soft but cool lips pressed to John's. Sherlock tasted of bourbon and mint, John of whiskey and frying oil, but they didn't care. It was their first kiss, and it was magic.

Sherlock gently pulled away, which made John shudder at the loss of warmth, but he wrapped his arms around John and kissed his hair. "Happy New Year John Watson."

"Happy New Year Sherlock Holmes."

Colorful fireworks lit up the London sky, and Sherlock murmured in John's ear. "I live in a flat on Baker Street. My landlady doesn't charge a lot of rent. Come live with me. It'll be much better than those veteran bedsits offered to you. I have a second bedroom if you want it."

John pulled back and grinned at him. "I don't think I'll be needing a second bedroom, if that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay," and Sherlock leaned in to kiss John again.

As Sherlock's lips melted into John's once more, John thought to himself it was indeed a very happy new year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
